tranformrevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryua Mansty
Ryua Mansty in a fictional character from the anime seriesTranform Revolution he is shown in the first arc as a possible antagonist, but as of his appearance in the second arc it has been revealed he is truly an ally of TriggerHappy Playground. Appearance Ryua wears a white outfit with a large coat-tail. He wears a cloth that acts as an eyepatch that goes around his head he has small beady eyes making his sight not so great.. He also has a large collar that is always extended up the back of his neck. He has rather large teeth and is made fun of frequently by Ishter and X-factor. He also seems to not have an eye in which the cloth covers. Personality His personality resembles largely to that of X-factor's as he's seen having a so called "tunnel vision" on fighting and violence. He has a bad temper getting into fights with bystanders that speak badly about him. He has a lot of respect for enemy groups ,but speaks down to them. He loves to fight and kill enemies mainly the weak ones, if he fights against someone and loses, as shown in his lose to Johnny he speaks down to them making excuses for himself. History Not much is known of his past except he was a former patient of hospital one in which was blown up. He is the primary suspect in the explosion being on record he was the sole survivor. he began his reign of terror and soon encountered Triy littlner. Littlner was hired to capture him dead or alive, he also never revealed to Ryua who hired him, its only insinuated to be Leester or the Enforcers. The two have battled numerous times. Synopsis Devil Dahser Helios Arc When he first appears it to capture Moriona Clayti, but his plans were thwarted by Johnny, the two fought but he was knocked out by X-Factor from behind. He then later appears as Johnny's opponent in a small tournament in which they both had entered. The two battle after a quick pep talk, during the fight they both release power, Ryua's is him developing multiple limbs seemingly made of bone or a white steel while Johnny used his "War Trigger". Albeit Ryua dominated the fight after releasing the power, it was no match for Johnny's which lead to the battle resulting in Johnny as the winner. While he is being carryed he tells Johnny he will use his full power next time around, Johnny tells him he will as well. Ryua is next shown lying on a couch in a dark room, a man he says hired him to throw the match comes in a tells Ryua he wasn't supposed to have lost. Ryua tells him off and leaves, but not without encountering the man's bodygaurds, they threaten him and Ryua kills them all. Ryua then is encountered by Devil Dasher Helios Mono. The two battle which forces Ryua to release his bone arms, which lead to Ryua as the victor. He later appears to Ishter and Viola and tells them to be careful around X-Factor and Johnny, he then disappears. Battle of Byrium Arc Ryua first appeared, when Johnny went off on his own to battle Triy Littlner, he told the group not to interfer in the battle otherwise it could cause trouble. He then helped the group take on a small group of bandits hired by Lilith to keep them busy during Johnny's fight with Triy. Ryua later helps them rescue Johnny from Gio Newlo, by keeping Afla from telling Lilith their plan the night before. Powers & Abilities Weapons Skills: Ryua is highly skilled as a swordsman and knows it. He has shown this as he fights Johnny and Mono. Due to his weapons size he has developed a style all his own. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Ryua is very skilled in the speed zone, he can easily match the DDH's speed and exceed it in a variety of ways as shown in his fight with Mono. '''Shinigami Stage: '''This modes true level has never truely been shown, Ryua develops four to six arms all wielding large scythes that seem to originate from his large cresent moon weapon. In this stage he is more powerful and more unpredictable being the arms can come from all directions.